Easy to Tease
by Alibi Nonsense
Summary: "Um… I mean, I'm quite experienced. Wouldn't want to make it difficult for you." / "To pleasure you, you mean?" / "U-uh…" Reddening cheeks. / "I can take whatever you give me, flower." / Gulping. Nodding. "So, about that F-spot. Just, just to make sure- I know, I know where, um, you want me to touch you… on it…"


**I wanted to write a piece where Jay's lying about his sexual experiences backfired on him. Just remember that, if you don't understand what's being referred to (eg. 'tying the ribbon') it probably doesn't exist and has been made up by this more experienced lady in order to make Jay flustered.****  
****Be nice to me. This is my first time trying to write anything even remotely sexy.****  
****-Alibi**

.

"You have _had_ sex before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, o' course. Course I have." Cocky grin, tense shoulders, folded arms; he was an unconvincing liar.

"So you know about the F-spot, then?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're such a virgin you've only heard of the G-spot."

"Oh, oh yeah. Yeah, the F-spot."

"Silly."

"I'm not silly! I know where all the spots are! I could open you up like a car door, baby, and I promise you, you'll be gushing when I've finished."

"Gushing."

"Yeah…" more hesitant. "Yeah, gushing." He was such a virgin. "Look, I've seen all the porn. I know how it's done."

"And the A-spot? You've heard of the A-spot, I take it. That's for beginners."

"Pff! Yeah! Course I have! My fingers are gonna read you like a book!"

"And the B-spot?"

"…Y-yeah? Yeah. All of 'em."

"The D-spot? The C-spot?"

"And the E-spot."

"There is no E-spot."

A nervous laugh. "I knew that. I was joking."

"Course you were."

Another nervous laugh. "Look, if you don't want to-"

"Who says I don't want to?"

"I mean, a blow-job might be simpler, is all I'm saying-"

"I thought you were going to _read_ me."

"Well- Well, yeah, if you want."

"I don't know. I haven't seen what you've got, yet. I like my men a certain way."

"Well, yeah, well, I can- I'm… I'm all the ways, aren't I? I can be all the ways."

"Right."

"Right."

"And have you got the whipped cream?"

"What?" Squeaked.

"The whipped cream. The caramel sauce. That's how I like it."

"I- I-"

"And the love egg? Surely you brought some silk handkerchiefs or _something_. I thought you said you weren't a virgin!"

"I'm _not_. I- The shop was shut."

"And the condoms? I like passionfruit. Ribbed."

"I got ordinary? I… I don't know- I mean, they were all sold out. I told you-"

"I thought you said the shop was shut."

"I meant… I meant the other shop."

"The other shop."

"Yeah."

A sigh. "Very well, then. I brought my favourite strap-on as well. Thought you might appreciate something different for a change."

"What!?" Even more squeaked. A panicked expression. So sweet.

"Of course, if you can't handle it-"

"I can. I had twenty cunts at once, one time, two to a finger. I can handle whatever… Baby. I can handle whatever, baby. Yeah." A clearing of the throat. "I just wondered-"

"What?"

"Um… I mean, I'm quite experienced. Wouldn't want to make it difficult for you."

"To pleasure you, you mean?"

"U-uh…" Reddening cheeks.

"I can take _whatever_ you give me, flower."

Gulping. Nodding. "So, about that F-spot. Just, just to make sure- I know, I know where, um, you want me to touch you… on it…"

"I trust you."

"Right!" Squeaked. "Good!" All wound up, poor thing. A small breeze could make him cum, let alone gentle kisses getting gradually lower. Later, maybe.

A hand brushing along the hem of a shirt. Trailed fingers along baby chest hair. Upwards.

Poor boy was red in the face.

"Safe word," whispered in soft kisses along the edge of an ear rim, "is _ecstasy_."

"Like the dru- _u-uh-_" Shuddered gasp.

Pad of a finger tracing the hot ridge of a nipple. Other hand _teasing_ at the waistband of grey tracksuit bottoms. A closed-mouthed kiss. "Is this how you like it? Gentle, like this?"

He was too drunk on it to speak. Hard and needy. Yearning.

Too easy to pull away from. "And do you want to tie up the ribbon now or afterwards?"

"Tie… tie what? Huh?"

"Surely you've heard of tying the ribbon?"

"May-maybe… er… But what about the sex?"

"Oh, we were having sex, were we?"

"What? Yeah, we were! You were kissing me!"

"And that's sex now, is it?"

"I-"

"Kissing is free, sweetie. Sex, you have to beg for."

Poor thing shuddered and nearly came right there. "Can we have sex, please?"

"After tying the ribbon, I think."

"But, but the sex! I can… I can, um, make you drip with wanting it. The ribbon thingy can… can wait… can't it?"

"And opening me up?"

"I… uh… I like to do it one thing at a time. Girls, um, like it that way. Trust me." Puffed out chest. "I have a _lot_ of quality minge-strumming experience."

"So I've heard."

"Yeah. _Yeah._ Yeah. Um."

"Don't worry, petal. Some boys exaggerate, but I believe you."

"Mm. Yeah." Strangled. "Yeah, well. Yeah."

"So you don't want to tie the ribbon, then?"

"Uh… no, well, we can do it later, can't we? My cock's really hard for you."

"Is that right?"

"Um… yeah. Yeah, and it doesn't like to… uh… to wait. So… so I think we should do it now. Straight away, I mean. The sex."

"That's not begging."

"Please, can we do sex? I mean, have sex?"

"Are you sure you want it? I can be… a handful, let's say, once I begin."

"Yeah, yeah baby. Yeah, I can handle _anything_."

A soft kiss, almost a breath, on each fluttered-closed eyelid. "Anything?"

The only answer a stuttered breath. Hands, shaking hands, rising up to clasp breasts, uncertain and unsure. Easily knocked off course. If he wanted it, he'd have to fight for it, and the poor thing wouldn't. He wasn't the type. Easy to tease, poor angel.

"Because I haven't tried number forty in the karma sutra yet. I thought it would be a nice treat for the both of us."

Panic in suddenly-open eyes. "Wh-what? Um, yeah. Yeah, sure. I'll, I'll let you start."

"And are you open to vore?"

"Oh, um, yeah. All the vore. I did vore with a Spanish pornstar last week and she loved it."

"Oh, did you?" Murmured along the jaw. Teasing circles of a thumb trailing lazy spirals down and down and down the outside of the leg. Drifting left. Eye contact as they barely tickled the inside of the thigh-

Suddenly wide-eyed. Shallow breaths. Very close. To finish him with one stroke would be as easy as putting a nursing baby to sleep.

Instead, pulling away. Smirking. "Good night, sweetie. I've had fun." Collecting things. Leaving, despite his desperate expression; still hard, still aching, abandoned in the middle of the room. Virgins were so easy to tease.


End file.
